lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ginnyharry4ever/The Lion Guard: No Worries Vacation
(This is set before Kion assembles TLG ) It was a clear beautiful day in the pride lands On pride rock Simba and Nala were about to leave on a trip to Hakuna Matata for a fortnight The lionesses were lined up on either side of the entrance to the den waiting for them to emerge, Kovu and Kiara and Sarafina and Sarabi were lined up at the end of the path Kion was in between Kiaras legs sniffling as he didn't want his parents to leave. Kiara feeling her brother nuzzle her leg leaned down and nuzzled and licked the top of his head gently she whispered "it's all right Kion they won't be gone long just two short weeks" just then Simba and Nala finally emerged from the den As they made their way down the path the lionesses bowed their heads and murmured good luck and safe journey to the king and queen. Simba and Nala stopped in front of their mothers and their son in law and children Sarabi stepped forward and nuzzled and licked her son in his ear she whispered " I love you be safe my son" Simba smiled at his mother and said "I will be mother" Then Sarabi stepped over to Nala and nuzzled and licked her Sarafina nuzzled and licked her son In law then stepped over to her daughter With a warm loving smile Sarafina nuzzled and licked her daughter whispering " be safe my darling I love you" Nala licked her mothers cheek Kovu stepped up to his father In law who smiled and said "I'm trusting you with the lionesses and my kingdom and my children Take care of them my son" Kovu bowed his head respectfully and said " of course Simba you have my word" Simba smiled and said "I know you'll do just fine" Kovu stepped over to his mother in law who nuzzled and Iicked him and whispered "Guard my babies with your life" Kovu smiled and said "of course Nala I promise" Kiara bounded up to her father and they nuzzled and licked each other Kiara said "I love you daddy be careful" Purring Simba said "I love you sweetheart take care of the kingdom" With a final nuzzle Kiara stepped over to her mother and they licked and nuzzled each other with a look of pure love in her eyes Nala said "I love you darling take care of your brother and if you need help with the hunting party ask Nai Nai ok" "Ok mom I love you have a good time and be safe "Kiara answered Kion slowly made his way over to his father and rubbed against his forelegs Simba rubbed his chin against his sons forehead and purred "Be safe my son and mind Kiara and Kovu" Simba said " I will dad " Kion said Nala nuzzled and licked her youngest cub " I love you darling Listen to your sister and be good we will be back before you know it" " Goodbye mom I love you" Kion said with tears in his eyes. Then he retreated to his comfort spot in between Kiaras legs where she instantly nuzzled him and he silently cried into her leg. Simba and Nala passed by Rafiki and Zazu and Timon and Pumbaa who bowed respectfully then the king and queen roared then departed down the path towards Hakuna Matata Category:Blog posts